1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing system in which a server apparatus transmits data to a client apparatus, and the client apparatus performs a data process on the basis of the data transmitted from the server apparatus. For example, the present invention relates to a print system in which the server apparatus transmits a form (or a business form) to the client apparatus, and the client apparatus prints the form transmitted by the server apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, a print system for performing an overlay process is proposed. Here, in the overlay process, form data (i.e., form template data) representing a form image (a business form, a business form template, or the like) and embedding data (i.e., field data) to be embedded in the form data are overlaid (or superposed), and the obtained data is generated as form image data. In the print system of this type, a server apparatus administrates the form data and the embedding data. That is, the server apparatus transmits the form data and the embedding data as delivery data to the client apparatus in response to a print request from the client apparatus. Then, the client apparatus performs the overlay process to the received delivery data, and actually prints the form based on the overlay-processed delivery data.
In the above print system, the client apparatus performs a display process and a print process on the basis of the delivery data transmitted from the server apparatus, according to control information. However, it is impossible to cause the client apparatus to perform a process which is not included or defined in the control information. Moreover, to cause the client apparatus to perform a new process, it is necessary to anew define such a new process in the control information and also remake a program for the client apparatus so that the client apparatus can cope with the newly defined process.